Before We Met
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Post Channy break up. One day, Sonny watches the news and see Chad, disrupting the report to talk about how he's changed since after they've met.. and how she makes him want to be a better person. CHANNY!


**Before We Met**

…

**[Sonny]**

Today was my day off, and I got everything scheduled and planned before hand. From the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep, I do nothing. That was what was planned. No sidetracks. No thoughts about Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh, darn! I just thought about him!

It was about one in the afternoon when my eyes first fluttered open. I went to the living room, still in my pajamas. I slumped on the couch, and sighed. My hair was still tangled and frizzy, and I haven't brushed my teeth yet so I could smell my morning breath. I thought about going to the bathroom for a second, and then hesitated. Instead, I grabbed the remote and the television screen blazed to life.

My sleepiness was vanished when I turned to the news channel. Part of the Condor Studios was caught on fire just a few moments ago. Luckily, the burnt part was the old storage room no one every goes to, so there were no casualties. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, my nerves jumped all over, awakening me better than ten barrels of caffeine would. An all too-familiar blonde boy grabbed the mic from the reporter who was just about to sign off. At first, the female reporter fought to get the mic back, but the boy's muscular arms were too strong for her.

"If you let me talk now, I'll give you a signed picture," he said hastily, and the reporter reluctantly gave up. I felt like punching my pillow. That was soo like him. Thinking like he could do anything because he was Chad Dylan Cooper and get away with it. Thinking he could just throw people around thinking that they wouldn't get hurt because every human being is his fan. What in the world was he up to now?

"Sonny Monroe," he spoke, his tone clearly troubled. His striking blue eyes were evidently miserable. And the way he said my name.. was he really _that_ hurt? "You may or may not be watching right now, but this'll be in news magazines anyways."

"Sonny, I've been meaning to talk to you personally. But I couldn't find the courage to," Chad Dylan Cooper sighed, his fingers fumbling nervously with the mic. "I.. I just find it hard to look at you now a days. And I couldn't-" he swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"What I mean to say is that I, I mean-"

"Oh, please, just get on with it!" the reporter cried, rubbing her temples. Poor lady.

"It's just that.. I can't. I've never been this way before. At lose for words. Messing something I've rehearsed a thousand times," he paused, "yes, I have rehearsed this a thousand times."

I found myself grinning against my will. I forced my mouth to frown.

"Before I met you, Sonny, I haven't been a very good," he paused, seemingly trying to think of a good word to use, "a very good _man_. I had an extreme superiority complex. I didn't care about anyone else _but_ my self."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, that nothing really changed."

"You bet," I muttered.

"Before we met, I used to be so confident to the point of being arrogant. But when I met you, I discovered my feelings, I've changed. I found myself at loss for words sometimes. I mess up. Get my self embarrassed."

"Before we met, I thought I could impress everybody. But you came along, and seemed to have a really tough wall around that I couldn't get through. I thought there was something wrong with you," his lips curved into a slight smile as he paused, "then I realized there was something wrong with me. For the first time, I fixed my self up and looked at the mirror and told myself 'this may be not enough.'"

"Before we met, I thought I was the best. But when you came along I realized some one could exceed me, and that's you. Before we met, I didn't care about anyone but myself. But then I ended up caring about you so, so much, that," he choked, and was just about ready to cry, "I was ready to give everything, even my life. But that didn't show, didn't it?"

I found myself crying, tears running uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"Sonny. You make me want to be a better person," he spoke in a pleading tone. "It may be hard. And I know I can't quit being a jerk cold turkey. But I'm taking it slow. Hopefully one day, I'll be a better version of Chad Dylan Cooper, and when that time comes, you'll be there for me. And maybe then, I'll never be able to hurt you."

Darn. I told myself I wouldn't do anything, but my feet carried me to the bathroom so I could hastily brush my teeth and fix my hair, then to my room to get dressed. I darted out of the apartment as fast I could. Change of plans for today – set things straight with Chad Dylan Cooper. And I _don't_ want to mess that up.

**The End**

****I guess this is a possible sequel for my 1****st**** Channy One-shot. A lot of people asked for it to be a two shot, but I think it's better to leave it that way.**

**Please, REVIEW! It means a lot to a writer in to get reviews. Any review would do, whether you hate it or love it. Believe it or not, reviews are what keeps one going here. **

**Love,**

**The lamely named **_**legendaryhuntress**_**.**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


End file.
